User talk:Messi1983
This is my talk page, feel free to message me, and please follow the Talk page guidelines Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 Re: Blocking Policy I think I do understand it. Tell me if I'm wrong: 2 warnings of either: uncivility, not signing, vandalism, personal attacks and then block Blocked ASAP for racism First block 24 hours, then 1 week, then forever? Jenny Vincent 17:01, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, normally if a user or an IP does a small first violation of rules, you warn them in a friendly way, but once only, one warning is enough. If the same IP or user continues to break the rules after you warned them, then you block them, usually between 1 day to a week. :But lately on here, me and Jeff have used straight blocks for IP's for first time offences and warning for users. So it is up to you whether you want to warn IP's or straight block them. If you straight block an IP, then anywhere between 1 - 3 days is the best time length depending on how they broke the rules. :Second time blocks usually range between 1 week and 6 months. :If someone has been blocked twice before, and they continue to break the rules, then it's a three strike rule. On the third block, you block them for good. :Yes profanities such as Racism is a straight block, and if an IP or user you have blocked before for vandalism continues to vandalise the wiki, then that IP or user is blocked for good, as they are recognised as a "vandalism only user". Dan the Man 1983 17:25, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, I got it. Thanks Jenny Vincent 17:33, August 19, 2010 (UTC) so soory sorry dan i didn't mean it wont happen again ok =)TheAgeofRockstar 19:54, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :by the way there's a lot of sockpuppets and meatpuppetrysTheAgeofRockstar 20:03, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Where? I want names of users too. Dan the Man 1983 20:05, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::No not current ones just banned users; I'm sure all of the 57 contributing accounts aren't troublemakers =)TheAgeofRockstar 20:24, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, there was a lot of sock and meatpuppets. Dan the Man 1983 20:26, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::Make that 56 because one of them was a evil-doer hahaTheAgeofRockstar 20:31, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::There has been many evildoers on here. Dan the Man 1983 20:33, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Anyways i've heard about Jenny's Adminship isnt it fantasticTheAgeofRockstar 20:35, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes it is. Dan the Man 1983 20:39, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed, anyway is there another way into nagging and whining Rockstar into making a Bully 2 because i really want to become part of the staff!!!TheAgeofRockstar 20:52, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry no room for anymore staff here until a Bully 2 does come out. Dan the Man 1983 20:56, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::aawww, why cant Rockstar just make bully 2 comes out!!!TheAgeofRockstar 21:06, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Because Rockstar are still producing LA Noire. Dan the Man 1983 21:09, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::Is there a way into nagging them to make Bully 2 after LA noire?TheAgeofRockstar 21:14, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::No. Dan the Man 1983 21:16, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Oh well i guess we'll just have to wait *frowns*TheAgeofRockstar 21:21, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Just read hi dan you got something to do cause i don't (i dont want to write another blog i already have 3) 01:28, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Well you just gave yourself away with the 3 blogs comment and got blocked for sockpuppetry. :Jeff, get ready, we may need an IP range block incase she comes back. Dan the Man 1983 01:37, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Wait, what do you mean? This IP's never been on the Bully Wiki. Sorry, I don't mean to sound pushy Jenny Vincent 01:40, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Jenny this is sockpuppetry. Using multiple accounts. Anyone can edit under an IP, all you have do is log out and edit. The 3 blogs comment is a dead give away. Dan the Man 1983 01:43, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::No, I know, what I mean is how do you know the user is a she. The IP would have to have created a user before. Is it Karensarahrocks, by any chance? Jenny Vincent 01:58, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Wait, nevermind about that question, I've just read the block log. Jenny Vincent 02:02, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Im am soooo sorry guys that was me cuase i accedently forgot to sign in, so please dan don't block me i just accedently posted a comment without signing i tried deleting it but it didn't work so dont block me dan PLEASETAOR, 03:50, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Jenny unblock him. Dan the Man 1983 03:56, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::There's no point in unblocking that user because its only my stupid self who forgot to log in and you can tell because i do have three blogs and i never created a different account i just forgot to log in!TheAgeofRockstar 04:00, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :::There is, it's an unfair blocking. Dan the Man 1983 04:03, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Plus I ain't going to block your user account, just because you used an IP once. Dan the Man 1983 04:06, August 20, 2010 (UTC) note from me Dan tell me if there's something new in the community cause i'm boredTheAgeofRockstar 01:35, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :Well if something is new then you'll see it. One more thing, do not delete a section of my talk page again, I know you was being helpful, but it's not your call on what does and what doesn't belong on my talk page. Dan the Man 1983 01:40, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :No dan i'm so sorry right now i was trying to delete a section that i wrote accedently without signing in i promise next time i will check if i signed in and jen that is not KSR up there thats me but i forgot to sign in PLEASE dan dont block meTAOR, 03:55, August 20, 2010 (UTC)